


A Delicate Act of Subtrfuge or All Ears

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Brian moans like a whore, Comedy, Johnny and Zack are ninjas, M/M, RPF, Voyeurism, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Setting down the video game controller, Zack sat forward, brows still furrowed, though he was beginning to look speculative.  “Huh.  Think he’d prove it?” ' In which Brian moans.  Like a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Act of Subtrfuge or All Ears

**Author's Note:**

> A little note to add to this: Some people might remember the fic 'Giving In', and the odd little scene at the end. (The mini-prompt for this is in that fic) Brian kinda stared at Jimmy and Matt and seemed a little weird? It ties right back to this as a reason. Not necessary to understand anything, but kinda neat. ^^ This fic is just a little different. I tried to go with more visualization on the part of the reader. Call it an experiment. How good is your imagination? Guess we'll see. ~-^ So read and let me know!

They’d been sitting in the same position for the last hour. Jimmy at the end of the couch, lazily flipping through a magazine, Johnny a few inches down, staring intently at the drummer. Jimmy could feel the stare, had felt it for the past forty five minutes. He’d assumed, after the first five, that the bassist would lose interest, turn his attention else where. Maybe wander away. But no, he’d kept staring. And staring.

At one point he’d snuck a glance over out of the corner of his eye, thinking that maybe Johnny was actually reading his magazine. His eyes had been quite obviously fixed on Jimmy’s profile. Not the magazine. He’d tried to ignore it. Actually read a few of the articles rather than just flipping through for the pictures. But the feeling of being watched was starting to make him twitchy.

It took another five minutes. Five minutes of Johnny blatantly staring. Five minutes of Jimmy pretending that he didn’t notice or care. But he just couldn’t take it anymore. With a growling huff, Jimmy threw the magazine down, blue eyes snapping to glare at the bassist through his glasses, all but glowering.

“What?!” His tone was utterly dripping with exasperation, growing annoyance and a dash of irritation.

Johnny blinked. He’d thought about saying something after the first ten minutes, but then he’d wondered how long it would take for Jimmy to say something. He hadn’t really thought the drummer would hold out for a full hour. Snapping back to the present, and trying not to cringe under the cool blue stare, he sat up a little straighter, eyes going a little wide, lips pushing out faintly into a pout.

“Brian was picking on me.”

_Don’t kill Johnny, don’t kill Johnny, don’t kill Johnny. Matt won’t like it. Matt’s bigger than you. Don’t kill Johnny…_ Jimmy sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to fight down the urge to throttle the smaller man sitting next to him.

“You sat here. For a fucking hour, staring at me. Waiting for me to get annoyed enough to put my fucking magazine down, just so you could fucking tell me Brian was picking on you? Again? What are you, fucking five?”

Johnny’s pout deepened a little. “But he said-“

Jimmy cut him off, annoyance still radiating from him. “As if he doesn’t pick on you every five minutes. What the fuck, Johnny.”

“But he-“

“I mean, why couldn’t you have just-“

“He said I was a whore!”

There was definitely a whine in Johnny’s voice now.

Pausing for just a moment, Jimmy looked the bassist over. He was pouting like a child, sulking in his seat, but a shadow of real hurt lingered in his eyes. How Johnny could fuck with them all yet be sensitive about his band mates calling him a whore or a slut outside of the bedroom, he didn’t know, but the fact remained. And Brian knew it.

_But you’re our whore_. The words were on the tip of Jimmy’s tongue, just begging to be spoken. But he was almost positive that wouldn’t help matters. Instead, he sighed deeply, long suffering, and slouched back on the couch, reaching for his magazine again.

“Fuck Brian. He moans like a whore.”

Johnny was staring again. He could feel those eyes on him. The drummer looked over slowly, eyes narrowed, ready to slap him this time. And he would have, if Johnny had still been pouting. But his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide with something akin to disbelief.

“What?”

“Brian?” Johnny’s eyebrows were creeping ever closer to his hairline.

“Yeah?”

“ _Brian?!_ ”

Jimmy lifted a brow this time. “…yeah..”

“Moans like a _whore_?”

He frowned a little, eyeing Johnny and the slightly hysterical gleam in his eyes. “That’s what I said.”

“Brian. Elwin. Haner-“

“ _Yes_! What part of this is so hard to understand? Brian. Our Brian. Brian on this bus. Synyster fucking Gates. Moans. Like. A fucking. WHORE.”

Johnny stared another couple seconds before breaking out into giggles, trying to stifle them since they weren’t, you know, manly, but the thought of _Brian_ , moaning like a _whore_ , was just too much.

“ _Seriously?!_ ”

Jimmy tossed the magazine down again and threw his hands up. “Yes! Fuck! What part of ‘Brian moans like a whore’ is so tough to grasp?”

“But… it’s _Brain_!”

“Yeah, well. Brian moans like a whore.” Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest, picking absently at a string at the bottom of his shirt. There was no way he was going to be able to get back into the magazine now. Never mind the fact that he’d actually finished with the interesting sections half an hour ago.

Johnny just shook his head, bemused, sliding from the couch to wander back towards the bunks, still giggling now and then, finally leaving Jimmy in peace while ignoring the parting glare.

~*~

“Ex-excuse me?” Wide green eyes looked up at Johnny, disbelief clearly showing across Zack’s face.

Johnny could barely contain his excitement, both at the guitarist’s shock and the juicy, juicy gossip he’d gotten a hold of. “Brian moans like a whore!”

Zack’s face was an interesting mirror of the expression Johnny had worn when he’d first heard the same words. “…our Brian?”

“ _Yes_!” Johnny was positively gleeful.

The shell-shocked expression faded into a frown, skepticism creeping in. “Bullshit.”

Johnny held up a hand like he was pledging to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help him _God_ , giving his most earnest expression, and damn if the kid could really pull off innocent every once in a while. “No, it’s true! Jimmy told me. His exact words.”

Setting down the video game controller, Zack sat forward, brows still furrowed, though he was beginning to look speculative. “Huh. Think he’d prove it?”

The grin that spread over the bassist’s lips said he was certainly going to find out.

~*~

It had actually been pretty easy to orchestrate. Jimmy had been reluctant, but fairly effortlessly persuaded. Especially after the promise of Zacky’s smooth ass whenever and where ever he wanted for a week if he proved his words true. ( Jimmy had scoffed at the promise of blowjobs anywhere/anytime from both Johnny and Zacky; he got that anyway. )

They set up the time as well as they were able, given the unpredictability of tour. But they only had to wait a few days for the opportunity to present itself. 

It wasn’t a hotel night, but they had no show and had stopped for a few hours in a town to shop and stretch their legs. Matt had already struck out, muttering something about beer and Brian was in the back lounge, messing around with his guitar, the soft, twangy notes of an unplugged electric guitar floating through the half open doors.

Johnny and Zack stared blankly at Jimmy’s pointed look for a moment before all but exploding from their respective seats, a flurry of motion and laughing, declaring, loudly, that they were going to head off to find a store, maybe a Wal-Mart? Cause they really needed some new magazines on this bus, and their movies were severally picked over and hey, wasn’t that new video game Johnny had been panting over out by now?

Jimmy just rolled his eyes at them, smiling fondly as they crashed off the bus. They were about as subtle as a charging rhino, but he loved them anyway. He only hoped they managed to get back on the bus with considerably less noise. If they got caught, Brian wouldn’t be open to his advances on the bus for quite a while.

He headed towards the back, pushing the lounge door open, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, a little smirk twisting his lips. He watched Brian strumming for a moment, admiring the long fingers drifting lazily over the strings before calling attention to himself.

“Frick and Frack left.”

Brian lifted his eyes to take in the languid picture of suggestion his drummer made, all long lines, lean muscle and enticing smile, his fingers not bothering to still. He couldn’t help but answer with a smile of his own. “Yeah, I heard. The next county probably did too. Matt?”

Jimmy pushed off the frame with one sinuous arch, managing to meander over to the guitarist despite the short distance between them, blue eyes sharp, glittering with promise. And if the lounge door didn’t completely latch, leaving maybe an inch of space open to the rest of the bus when he tugged at it while moving away, he wasn’t going to draw attention to it.

“Matt left a few minutes ago in search of beer. Apparently someone drank the last bottle of the kind he likes best.” He rolled his eyes, hand reaching out to slip through Brian’s ever messy mop of hair.

“Mmm.” Brian smiled wider, eyes going half lidded as he stilled his fingers and carefully set his guitar aside, head tipping slightly towards Jimmy’s petting hand. “So we have the whole bus all to ourselves. Any ideas what to do with it?”

With a wicked smirk and an evil little chuckle, Jimmy lowered himself down into Brian’s lap, fingers tightening in his hair, tugging his head back just enough to bare his throat. “Oh, I have a few.”

~*~

Johnny and Zack crept back onto the bus, closing the door with a barely heard ‘snick’. They both glanced around quickly, as if afraid an ambush was waiting. With a quick look at one another and some stifled giggles, they made their way, painstakingly, towards the back. Jimmy had been very firm that they were not to get caught peeping. Brian’d be pissed if he found out.

So they wended their way back like a four-limbed, drunken super spy, finally pressing themselves against the wall next to the crack in the door. It wasn’t enough to let them see anything, but they could hear the goings on clearly. They were still trying to hold back giggles at their spy routine. Until they heard a soft groan float through the door. Both faces sobered instantly, Zack’s pale cheeks coloring slightly.

“Fuck, you’re feisty today.” Brian.

“Are you complaining?”

“’Course not. Just- ah! Shit, right there, just saying.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. Trust Brian to be a smartass even when he was about to get fucked. And the sounds Jimmy was wringing out of him had the two lurkers desperately wishing they could see what was going on.

“Jimmy, c’mon, just-“

The guitarist’s words were cut off by a low, drawn out noise of appreciation, hitching slightly. Johnny’s breath caught and he looked up at Zack with wide eyes. They almost never got to hear Brian like this. Even on the (very) rare occasions he wasn’t on top, he was all filthy words and swagger.

There was the sound of shifting from the lounge, a little grunt from someone and then Brian moaned, honest to fuck _moaned_ , a sweet, open noise, followed by a chuckle that had to be Jimmy’s.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Definitely the drummer.

Zack wrapped his arm around the smaller bassist at the noise, pulling him tight against himself to steady them both. His green eyes were nearly as wide as Johnny’s when he looked down, full lips parted slightly, incredulous as he whispered. “Holy shit.”

Johnny nodded enthusiastically, leaning back into the rhythm guitarist, a hand slipping down to press against his own crotch. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet. Apparently he couldn’t handle listening to two people having sex without touching his dick like the dirty voyeur he apparently was.

The sounds from the room paused briefly, then;

“Jim-“

“Yeah, I know. Stretch out. Curl your leg- Awesome.” Jimmy sounded vaguely smug, then there was the sound of skin meeting skin and-

“Oh fuck! Shit, Jimmy, fuck- A-ah!” Brian’s voice was high, a little sharp. “Please..”

Zack pressed his face to Johnny’s shoulder, cheeks hot, hips rocking into the bassist’s ass. He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t stand there and listen to their lead guitarist, always in control, always on top Brian be all.. fucking begging and- hnngh.

“He’s whining, Jesus Christ-“

Johnny arched back and just like that, the two of them were moving, more than matching the pace they could hear through the crack in the door, stifling the sounds they desperately wanted to make, instead straining for every little noise from the other two.

They didn’t have to worry too much about keeping quiet however; Brian was getting louder. Zack shuddered, hissing as he snapped his hips forward, hazily registering Johnny reaching out his free hand, pressing it to the wall to brace the two of them. All he could do was pant open mouthed against the bassist’s neck while they listened to the sinful noises coming from the lounge.

Jimmy growled and Brian answered with a pleading keen, panting almost as hard as the two in the hall. Something shifted and then Brian was panting and moaning, the end of each raw breath ending in a harsh _Ah!_.

Zack and Johnny could just barely hear Jimmy’s muttered words, the strain in them. “Yeah Bri, fuck. C’mon..”

Brian gasped and cried out, a long, thready, moaned ‘fuuuuuuck’. Zack couldn’t see it, but he could imagine the picture that went with the sound, the naked, tanned body arching up, sweat slick, clutching at Jimmy maybe as the drummer took him apart with his own body. The tense muscles and mask of pleasure on his face as he came, clinging, shuddering, swearing-

Zack pressed his face hard into Johnny’s shoulder and came with something like a sob, breathy and desperate to stay quiet as the world went white behind his closed eyelids.

Johnny arched and came at almost the same moment, biting the inside of his lip hard enough to split the skin, the sound of Brian doing more to bring him over than the heel of his own hand grinding into his dick.

The two of them wavered together, then sank down to the bus floor, half wrapped in each other, half sprawled in the narrow space, a heap of boneless limbs, tacky pants and shocked expressions.

It was that moment, of course, that Matt climbed back onto the bus.

He stopped, lifting a brow at the two collapsed on the floor, the mostly closed lounge door. “…do I even wanna to know?”

“..Brian moans like a whore.” Johnny offered the explanation weakly and Zack just nodded, vague and hazy-eyed.

Matt lifted both eyebrows.

There was a conspicuous silence from the lounge, then a flurry of movement, followed almost immediately by a loud thump and Brian yelling.

“You motherfuckers! Wait until I- Jimmy, fucking get off of me…” There was more rustling, then, “I’m going to be so fucking pissed and kick your asses when I can feel my legs again!” The ‘maybe’ that followed was muttered, Jimmy’s laugh floating out after it.

Not willing to take any chances, Johnny and Zack scrambled up, tripping over each other to get off of the bus, wearing matching expressions of wide-eyed concern.

Matt just rolled his eyes, continuing on to the fridge to put his beer away.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  As a reward for your reading, have a Synyster Gates orgasm face. ;)
> 
>  


End file.
